Mental
by deans-girl67
Summary: After two years of staying away from the hospital, Sam decides he needs to see his younger brother and lover, Dean. He's upset when he finds that Dean has made some new, supernatural friends. cute!angels, jealous!Sammy, Hurt!heartbroken!Dean!


Mental

Sam walked through the doors of the St. Joseph's Hospital for the Mentally Insane with a guilty conscience. He hadn't paid a visit to Dean in over two years. Actually, he hadn't visited Dean at all. Sam wanted to cry at thought of how his little brother, the same little brother who protected him with his life, got here.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sam walked in the room, seeing only his father's lifeless body on the floor. He immediately dropped the coffee and ran to his father, not noticing that Dean wasn't in the hospital bed. _

_Dean was frantically walking through the halls, searching for Sam. When he couldn't find him, he backed into a wall and slid down it. He started to cry and mutter to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and started to fight it._

"_Whoa, kid, calm down. I want to help, what's wrong?" A man asked._

"_Get away! Get away from me! I gotta find Sammy!" Dean yelled, trying to fight off the man._

"_Who's Sammy?"_

"_He's my brother! I have to find him! I can't let anything get him! Not demons, people, wendigos nothing!"_

"_It's okay, shh. I'm gonna give you something to help you calm down, okay? Then we'll get this sorted out. So, just close your eyes-"_

"_NO! GET AWAY!"_

_The man sighed and grabbed Dean's wrists. He called for another nurse and suddenly, Dean felt someone else grab him and drag him to a truck. Dean was struggling and yelling. But no one could hear once they had him in the truck and were driving him away. _

_And Sam never noticed until the nurse told him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sam was breathing heavily as he walked through the doors of the hospital. He walked up to the desk and the secretary gave him a long stare.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm here to visit a patient, Dean Winchester." Sam said.

"Oh! You must be his big brother! He talks about you all the time. You're in luck, he's having a great day. Though, he's a bit upset about the rain. He really wanted to go outside and play."

"Oh. Can you point me towards his room?'

"Absolutely! Down the hall, to your left, first door. Room 316."

"Thanks."

"No problem, hon."

Sam waved and walked down the hall. He found Dean's room and knocked on the door. He heard a call of 'come in' and he opened the door. Dean had a red rubber ball in his hands and he looked upset. The nurse in front of him wasn't doing much to help Dean as much as he was upsetting Dean more. Sam cleared his throat before speaking.

"Um, Hi. I'm Sam Winchester. I'm here to see Dean. Is this a bad time?" Sam asked.

"Oh, hello. Dean's just putting up a little fight. He's going to behave now." The nurse said.

"No! I want to go outside! I like the rain!" Dean said, sticking his lip out in a pout.

Sam was about to walk in, when the nurse grabbed Dean's arm roughly and squeezed. He got in Dean's face.

"Dean, you will behave, you crazy bastard. Someone's actually here to see you, which is unbelievable in itself, and you are not going to misbehave. Now, are you going to be good, or will I have to get mean?" The nurse asked.

Dean whimpered and looked down. His pants were wet now and he started to cry. The nurse gave Dean a glare and took him to the small bathroom with a pair of scrub pants in his hands.

"Um, can I just wait in here? I'd like to visit Dean alone." Sam said, frustration lacing his voice.

"Yeah, whatever. Let me get Dean changed." The nurse said.

Sam sat in a chair and waited. When he heard a sob from the bathroom, he got worried. But Dean came out a few seconds later and ran to Sam to give him a hug. The nurse grabbed Dean by the arm. Dean struggled and swung his fists.

"I want to give Sammy a hug!" Dean said, his voice cracking.

"Okay. I'm going to leave you and Sam alone. No playing with the ball. AT ALL." The nurse said, walking out the door.

Dean wrapped Sam in a hug and smiled. Sam smiled back and gave Dean a kiss.

"Hey, sweetheart. How you doing?" Sam asked.

"Okay, I guess. I don't like it here. I don't have a mental illness. I missed you Sammy." Dean asked.

"I missed you, too, Baby. I'm sorry about all this, Dean."

"Why didn't you come visit me? Is it because you don't love me anymore? Do-Do you think I need to be here?"

"No! Not at all! Dean, I'm so sorry. I love you with all my heart. I've been trying to find a way to get you out of here."

"No one here likes me but the secretary and Nurse Penny. They all call me the baby or a crazy bastard or worthless. Sometimes they get rough and try to hurt me. Just like Dad."

"Like Dad? How?"

"Dad used to beat me a lot. Physically, mentally, and sometimes sexually. It sucked when you went to Stanford. You know, I turned eighteen a while back. I'm legal, and you're twenty."

"Dean, I don't think you're ready. Now, what do you want to do? Your room seems a little different than the others."

"This used to be a children's mental facility. They put me in one of the rooms that still maintained a child like atmosphere. Ooooo, let's play with the cars! Please Sammy? Oh please, oh please, oh please?"

"Sure thing. You get them, I'll be right here."

Sam watched as Dean dug through a box gleefully. Sam really had a bone to pick with the hospital staff. His baby was wasting away to nothing and he was pale, not to mention scared of the male nurse, given that he pissed himself in front of him. Dean suddenly stopped going through the box and stared at the door. He giggled as if someone had made a joke.

"Castiel! I missed you! You've been gone a lot! Is everything okay in Heaven?" Dean asked.

"_Of course, Dean. I would tell you if something was wrong. I see you have a visitor. The famous Sam, I presume?" _Castiel asked.

"Yep! Can you show yourself to Sammy? Please? I think he'd like to meet you."

"_Okay, Dean. You can see me, could you help me straighten up? You say my hair is…disheveled." _

"Yeah, but it looks good like that, Cass."

Sam blinked as a man appeared in the room. He was about six feet even, with disheveled brown hair. He was wearing a trench coat and a suit, with a crappy tie and his eyes were very blue. Sam was surprised to say the least.

"Hello, Sam. I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord. Dean has told me much about you. You are very tall." Castiel said, earning a giggle from Dean.

"Well, I'm Sam. So, uh, why didn't you just show me yourself? And what's with the holy tax accountant thing?" Sam asked.

"Well, as you're aware, he's in a mental hospital. I can't pop up anytime. But I can assure you, I have taken good care of Dean in your absence. He likes playing cars with me."

"Look, uh, Castiel, right? Are you blaming me for something? Just come out and say it."

"Why didn't you help Dean when the nurse was threatening him? When he felt vulnerable and wet himself? The staff here is horrible to him! That nurse molested Dean in the bathroom! And worse yet, Dean got chastised and punished for being scared. They make him wear diapers when he has accidents, Sam."

"You think that's my fault! You're a dick, so fuck off! Stay away from my brother!"

"Why? Because I'm doing your job better than you? Because Dean has room in his heart for another male besides you? That he wants a best friend? I'm his guardian, his protector, as well as you. You shouldn't tear away a good thing from him."

"Well, guess what? Maybe I will. Because Dean is my little brother, and I don't like you, Mr. Angel of the Lord. So, you can fly your happy ass back to heaven and keep it there."

"Cass? You'll stay and play cars with me and Sammy, right? I can be the blue one this time, with the lightning bolts. Cause I'm not scared of them anymore. They're just the angels bowling strikes, right?" Dean said.

"Sorry, Deanie Bug. I have to leave. Sam isn't my biggest fan. I won't be seeing you for a while. I'll be watching over you though, and if you need me to tell you a bedtime story or sing your special song, I'll come. I love you, Dean. Oh, and Gabriel says he loves you, too." Castiel said, helping Dean find his cars.

"But, Castiel-I want you here. Sammy, tell Cass to stay."

"No, Dean. You need to make a choice. Either me, or angel boy." Sam said.

"B-but, I love both of you."

"Sorry, buddy."

"Sammy, why can't you get along with Castiel? I'm not- I don't have a crush on him or anything."

"Dean, I know, but-"

"Samuel, you will regret this. Your brother has enough love to go around. You should not make him choose. Can I still-" Castiel said.

"Dean-o! How you doing, Kiddo? Did you miss Uncle Gabe?" A man said.

"GABRIEL!" Dean exclaimed gleefully, launching himself at the man.

"Oh, great! Who the fuck are you?" Sam growled.

"I'm Gabriel. You know, the archangel? Don't worry, you won't meet the other two. Though, Anna took a liking to Dean. You might see her around." Gabriel said.

Gabriel was about five-ten, with goldish hair. He was a little chubby and had chocolate brown eyes. Sam sighed and Dean released Gabriel. Dean was obviously excited.

"Gabriel! Will you stay and play cars? Cause Castiel has to go." Dean said glumly.

"Sure kiddo. Why is Cass going bye-bye?" Gabriel asked.

"Him and Sammy don't get along."

"Well, Dean, I ain't leaving. I haven't seen you in two weeks!"

"Yay! Sammy, Gabe's staying! Gabriel, will you be the blue car?"

"Sure thing, Deanie. You look like you could use another hug. Did that nurse touch you again?"

"Y-Yes. And I got in trouble. For w-wetting myself."

"Awww, kiddo. Come here. I'm sorry."

Gabriel pulled Dean into another hug when Sam split them apart. Dean whimpered and reached for Gabriel and Castiel. Sam sat Dean on the bed.

"Sam, let go. I missed them." Dean said.

Sam felt guilty as he heard the flutter of wings. Both angels were gone and Dean started to sob. Dean looked heartbroken and Sam sighed as he watched Dean face plant into the pillow and sob his heart out. He rubbed Dean's back and kissed his neck.

"Dean, I'm sorry, baby. Really I am." Sam said.

Sam looked up as someone knocked on the door and tiptoed in. It was a young woman, with blonde hair and green eyes with a very curvy waistline. She was a nurse, as far as Sam could tell.

"Oh, I didn't realize Dean had a visitor. I was coming in to give him his medicine and take him outside." The woman said.

"It's fine. I'm Sam, Dean's brother." Sam said.

"Hello. I'm Penny, Dean's nurse. Dean, are you alright, sweetie?"

"Castiel and Gabriel can't see me anymore!" Dean sobbed.

"What about Michael and Anna? Why can't Castiel and Gabriel see you?" Penny asked.

"Sammy doesn't like them."

"Is Sam jealous of your friends? I know you missed your big brother, so you made new friends. Did you tell Sam how much you love your new friends?"

"Yes."

She looked at Sam with a glare. Sam looked ashamed.

"You do know his friends are imaginary, right? The poor kid just wants some friends. Who are you to tell him he can't have any? You haven't visited in over two years!" Penny exclaimed.

"Whoa, wait a second. Why am I in trouble?" Sam asked.

"You sent his friends away. Sam, your brother isn't great at talking to people. At least with Castiel, Gabriel, Michael, and Anna, he talked non-stop. He won't take his medication if his "garrison" as he calls it, isn't here."

"Oh. Well, I have to go. Bye, Dean. I'll come see you in a few days, okay?"

"Okay, Sammy." Dean whispered.

Penny huffed at Sam before pulling Dean into a sitting position. She gently wiped his tears and gave him a hug. She glared at Sam again, and Sam went out the door. Dean bowed his head.

"Come on, Dean. Will you take your meds for me? It's just one, itty bitty pill. Then we can go play ball under the pavilion. Sound good?" Penny asked.

"No. I-I want to be alone. Can we play tomorrow?" Dean asked quietly.

"Dean, sweetie. You love playing ball. See, your rubber ball is all lonely in the corner. Did you get embarrassed? Is that why you're upset?"

"Sort of. I-I had an accident earlier. And they put me in a d-d-diaper."

"Oh, Dean, it was an accident. Shh, honey. Let's get your medicine in you and then go find a nice, quiet place to play ball. I'll protect you from bullies, promise."

"O-Okay, Miss Penny. C-Can we really play ball? Nurse Joe said no."

"Well, Dr. Collins thinks it'd be good for you. Come on, you've only got an hour until therapy. Let's go!"

Penny quickly gave Dean his medicine and helped him up. Dean scampered to the corner to pick up his rubber ball and ran after Penny, a shy smile on his face.

**A/N: My turtles were at it again. I think I could have done better, but who cares what I think? I want your opinion! Please review! **


End file.
